


in the shadow of the city

by madnessiseverything



Series: cr daily drabbles [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, Kinda?, attempts at romantic advice, beau and fjord are bros and i love them, because im me, teeny tiny hits of pre widofjord and pre beaujester, vague au based around a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: Fjord is in a better state the next night as he makes his way out to the gates. His legs aren’t giving out, his shoulders don’t feel like they’re going to fall off. The fire seems brighter as the usual spot comes into view.or the one where it's still Unter den Toren in fic form





	in the shadow of the city

**Author's Note:**

> part two of out by the gates! whee! hope you enjoy the continued "idk what exactly im doing but here we go anyways"
> 
> song that this is based around - [Unter den Toren](https://youtu.be/rnWBkrw9sH8) (linking this version but know that the way i know it is giant crowd singing, a camp fire and a guitar not unlike [here](https://youtu.be/gqR29oFJW68))

Fjord is in a better state the next night as he makes his way out to the gates. His legs aren’t giving out, his shoulders don’t feel like they’re going to fall off. The fire seems brighter as the usual spot comes into view.    
  
He finds Beau instantly this time, her hand giving her usual wave. As he makes his way through the crowd, his eyes catch onto the newcomers and striking blue eyes look back at him before he quickly averts his gaze.    
  
Beau is smirking when he falls down next to her. “Interest still standing, it seems.”    
  
“Please don’t,” he groans, but smiles at the gentle teasing. Beau passes him a can, this time apparently having two instead of one. He raises his brows at her. She rolls her eyes. “Don’t look at me like that, dude. Some guy ran into me and dropped a buck or two.”    
  
“Thank you,” Fjord says instead of the joke lingering on the top of his tongue. “I appreciate it.”   
  
“You’re welcome.”    
  
Their companionable silence comes around and Fjord smiles into the soup. Their life may be shitty, but there is always joy to be found, he supposes.

  
\---

  
As the week goes by, the camp grows more sparse, fewer people seeking out the fire. Fjord doesn’t think about why. Beau’s face is grim the first night Fjord finds her fumbling with the fire, only four others around. Fjord sits down next to her and takes over without a word, Beau clapping him on the shoulder in gratitude.    
  
Across from the fire, Fjord meets two mismatched eyes, broad hands warming themselves over the flames. He flicks his eyes over to Beau, who shrugs slightly and mouthes “new” at him. Fjord hums and gives a polite smile.    
  
The woman nods at him and turns to someone to her left. Fjord sighs and pokes the fire. He ignores the urge to look up at the feeling of being watched, now used to blue eyes finding him every evening. He doesn’t know what to think of it, has yet to have a conversation with the man beyond a few greetings.    
  
Beau told him that the goblin seems to be hoarding food, pushing the man to eat. Fjord had winced at the all too familiar situation, reminded too quickly of his refusal to use up resources. Beau had looked at him knowingly and changed topic.    
  
Fjord sighs and Beau next to him nudges her elbow into his side. “You good, man?”    
  
“I’m fine.” He doesn’t need to look up to know that Beau isn’t trying to hide her disbelief. “It’s been a weird couple days.”    
  
“You’re telling me,” Beau huffs. “A whole bunch of newcomers in a really short time.” She drops onto her back. “Did I tell you about the girl that spent an hour talking to me in the city?”    
  
Fjord frowns. “Not that I remember.”   
  
Beau sighs dramatically. “She was real cute. I don’t even know why I stayed the entire time.”    
  
Fjord turns his head with a raised brow. “You do a lot of things for cute girls.”    
  
“Shut your mouth, you don’t get to talk. And who stops strangers to tell them about their pets?”    
  
“Maybe you should ask her.”    
  
Beau groans. “Don’t you give me romantic advice. Besides, it’s not like I care.”    
  
Fjord grins and turns back to the fire. “Sure, Beau.”    
  
The feeling of blue eyes watching him doesn’t fade. Fjord realizes he doesn’t mind much. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to take a peek at my [cr twitter](https://twitter.com/nottanycritter) and [cr tumblr](https://nottanothercritter.tumblr.com)


End file.
